Familiar of Blood
by BigDragonDracul
Summary: She was a Zero. He is the Prince of Darkness. Dracula is drawn into the world of Halkeginia, summoned for the purpose of becoming Louise's familiar. All the while, dark powers begin to gather around the ruins of Castlevania City. Armies will be annihilated. Innocents slaughtered. Cities purged. Soon, Louise will learn, Blood is Power. Blood is Family. Blood is Everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone. FallenSymphony963 has entrusted me with finishing this fanfic (I use finish loosely, since due to unfortunate circumstances fallen barely started), so I thought I would outline the changes I would be making. (Symphony is staying on as a co-writer of sorts, since I requested his help.) Firstly, Dracul (In Lords of Shadows, Dracula goes by Dracul the Dragon.) will be a much darker character then how he was in the original fanfic, more similar to how he was in Mirror of Fate and the second game, he's a self confessed monster after all (Dracul only shows mercy when he thinks the target deserves it). Second, this follows the plotline of the second game to the letter, Inner Dracula is still in Dracul's sub-****conscious, and he's not in complete control of his castle (He's still at full power though, as well as having creatures of the night beholden only to him). Third, while i'm keeping the slice of life elements of familiar of zero, Lords of shadow at it's core is one huge tragedy, so remember that. Last but not least, in the matter of pairing (which was asked a bit in the old versions review section a bit) ...there is zero (see what I did there?) chance for a Louise X Dracul pair. He's a thousand year old vampire, lord of evil and darkness, and she's a sixteen year old loli schoolgirl, I'm sure you can see the problem. Normally, I would go with a OC Yuri pair with her, but since I have no experience with the familiar of zero fandom, that might not be the best idea...What do y'all think? Regardless, I hope you enjoy my version. Feedback is appreciated. ****  
><strong>

**Besides**** Saito of course. Really dislike him. Dracula would eat him for breakfast before spitting him out because of how much of a wuss the kid is. **

**Disclaimer: Lords of Shadows and Familiar of Zero do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chaper 1: Calamity of Zero<em>**

_2070 A.D, Castlevania City-Metro_

The pitter patter sound of rats scurrying across the ground, echoed across the tunnel system, granting a certain lonely atmosphere to Casltevania's once proud subway system. Among the ruined trains and debris, two figures marched in grim silence on the forlorn tracks. Clad head to toe in Kevlar body-armor, their leather boots made no sound as they fell on the decrepit floor. They carried various assortments of pouches, bandoleers, and belts of ammunition, with both wearing a large grey backpack over their shoulders. You could tell they were both female, due to their heavy breathing, which was amplified by the military-grade gas-masks they wore over there faces. The only light source was coming from the helmet light attached to the worn combat helmets they had over there heads for protection, as such the rest of tunnel was carpeted by an impenetrable cloud of darkness. The rays of white light coming from the helmet mounted flash light pierced the cloud, revealing nothing but more chunks of stone, wood, and other debris. Tapping her ''friend'' on her shoulder, the one farthest to the wall said, her voice muffled by the gas-mask,

"Teresa, I don't think were going to find anything of use down here." Teresa, or so her friend called her, Kevlar armor was covered in painted red strips, and on her right arm, a Canadian Army shoulder badge sat proudly. Teresa responded coldly, keeping her rusty Ak-47 drawn and aimed at the dark tunnel,

"The Brotherhood ranger told us this part of the metro was essentially untouched, Mary." Mary let out a low chuckle, keeping her sawed-off Winchester 1887 leveled, along with her colt python revolver safely tucked away in it's leather holster. Unlike Teresa, her armor had no paint on it, instead possessing a _Hello Kitty _bumper sticker attached to her shoulder, the gear she carried was slightly different, instead of the archaic looking flare gun Teresa carried on her belt, Mary had a set of blue flares tucked in one of the pouches . Both girls wore green cameo fatigues underneath the rest of there gear. She spoke in a thick southern accent, "Remember, doll, he also said barely anyone who goes there, comes back?" Teresa rolled her eyes under her gas-mask, keeping a sharp eye around her surroundings. Her voice was calm and tempered, unlike the roughness of her companion, "So you rather have Abigail starve?" Mary's voice increased in volume, as she said, rather loud, "That's not what I meant, darling! Besides, I doubt we'll find any supplies down in these tunnels..." Teresa raised her right arm, "Keep your voice down. I told you already. During Armageddon, these tunnels were filled with fleeing refugees. The demonic horde showed them no mercy, and what supplies they had are still down here."Mary asked, "Why can't we ya'll search for supplies around Orlox station?" Teresa's sighed in annoyance, saying, "Because we cleared it out last month, remember?" Mary fell silent, as she fell behind the former Canadian soldier. After a good minute of silence in the dark, Teresa said, "You dont have to sass me so-"

"Shhhhhh" Teresa interrupted, suddenly crouching, and aiming down the iron sight on her assault rifle. Mary fell silent, placing her Winchester shotgun on the mid part of her arm, which she put in-front of her, to help with the recoil of the weapon, taking a moment to crouch beside Teresa. The ex-soldier pointed forward, dimming the light on her helmet

Hunched beside a destroyed train car was a horrific sight. A massive, goat-like creature lay about, nipping on a discarded bone. It's stomach was bloated, with vile green bile dripping out a massive boil connected to its belly. The part of it allowing it to stand on two legs, was the deformed feet, which looked more like hooves made from human bones. Lucky for them, the beasts back was turned, and it seemed to have poor sight. Teresa hand signaled Mary to withdraw. The girl nodded her head, slowly stepping backwards, with her Winchester out. The duo slowly retreated, making their way backwards.

Right before the demon was out of sight, Mary accidentally walked into a discarded iron pot, causing a rattling sound. Before she could form a response of any kind, the demon's keen sense of hearing picked up the clanking sound, which caused it to turn around, revealing it's hideously deformed face, razor-sharp teeth-filled mouth, and piercing jagged claws which measured at least twenty inches. Mary froze, praying in her head to any god that was out there that the demon hadn't spotted them yet.

Unfortunately for the duo of scavengers, god didn't hold dominion over the earth anymore.

The demon's gaping mouth opened wide, letting out an ear-shattering screech. Going on all fours, and using its long massive claws to stay upright, the beast charged forward at Mary with supernatural speed. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and her body froze in fear.

"Get down, _now_!" The voice of Teresa caused Mary's senses to snap back to normal, as the girl dove to the side, throwing herself onto a train track, avoiding the demon by an inch. Snarling, the monster turned around, only to face Teresa unload a full magazine of armor-piercing silver rounds from her AK. The monster let out screams of pain, as the silver bullets pierced it's strong hide, which caused the monsters skin to burn from contact with the blessed bullets. Slowly advancing, the ex-soldier continuously pressed the gun's trigger, until the demon was limp on the floor filled with dozens of bullet holes. Teresa rushed forward, offering her hand to Mary, who firmly grabbed it. The younger girl solemnly said, as Teresa helped her up,

"I-I'm sorry Teresa-" Mary cut her off, saying in a monotoned voice, "Be quiet." She put her ear to the tunnel's dark wall, listening for any sounds that gave away the presence of more demons. She didn't need to do that, as dozens of individuals roars echoed across the tunnel, filled with hatred and anger. Swearing under breath, she drew the flare gun from her belt, holding her rifle in one hand, and fired it into the dark tunnel. The bright red flare revealed a horde of incoming monstrosities of all sizes converging on the two girls. Teresa screamed at Mary, "RUN!", and threw the flair gun to the side, turning up the brightness on her helmet mounted flashlight to full . Both of them ran. The two girls were stronger then they looked, and carried there large amount of equipment with ease and speed, as they fled back the way they came, dodging and vaulting over debris along with avoiding detached train cars. As she ran, Teresa fired bullets back into the advancing wall of demons, gripping her rifle tightly so she wouldn't drop it. Mary had her revolver drawn, and began to fire it into the crowd of demons along with Teresa, but for every one demon they killed, ten more took the lone demon's place.

While Teresa was shooting at the pursing demons with her assault rifle, she failed to notice the slightly uprooted track, which was unevenly laid across the tunnel floor. Letting out a muffled cry of pain as she fell face first into the ground. Noticing her downed friend, Mary turned around and headed back. Teresa, picking up her fallen rifle, unleashed a barrage of silver bullets at the ever advancing demonic wave ,

"Mary, there's no time get the hell out of here!" She glanced at her leg, which had large window splinters impeded into it. Swearing, she screamed, "Mary you need to leave-"

"That wont be necessary." A voice whispered. In a blur, _something_ _carved_ through the advancing demons, shattering the first line of them, in a splendid display of blood and body parts flying in all directions. Mary grabbed Teresa from behind, dragging her behind a de-railed train car. She poked her head out, grasping a blue flare from her belt, she tossed it to the location she was hearing the screams of dying demons by the dozen. Illuminated by the blue smoke, a tall looking man stood by himself surrounded on all sides by the corpses of a dozen slain demons, some decapitated, others completely carved up. His features were obscured by the dark blue cloak and hood he wore, but Mary could see he wielded two long swords in each hand, holding the two blades crossed with each other. The sword he bore in his left hand was almost impossible long, curved, and oddly shaped, as the start of the blade was shaped in the form of a highly angled dragon head, with parts of the blade, mainly the start, being jagged. If someone had to guess, they would say it was most likely forged from silver . The blade in his right, was very different in appearance. Black like the abyss, sparks of red electricity danced around the blade, which was shaped similar to an eastern styled Katana.

A demon pounced, attempting to strike the man from behind. He side stepped away from the attack in a flash of darkness, reappearing a mili-second later, inches away from the horror, cutting it in half mid-flight using the longer blade, down its head. Illuminated by the blue flare, Mary got a glimpse of his face, as he turned to cut a trio of attacking demons with a flurry of slashes with both his swords. Pale as fresh fallen snow, his skin was a very unhealthy white hue, and his eyes glowed splendid gold. Mary watched in utter shock and disbelief as the man proceeded to annihilate the massive group, slicing through the horde like how someone would slice through butter with a knife. At last, only one demon remained, a sinister looking Soldier of Satan. The creature roared in defiance, revving up it's hooves in preparation for a charge.

The hooded man adopted a sly grin, as the black sword in his right hand glowed even brighter, the red lightning around it's edges spreading further across it's blade. Pointing it towards the demon, a violtile purple glowing hole appeared underneath the monsters feet, causing it to fall through into the floor with a startled yelp. As it did, another hole appeared right beside the hooded man, and as it did, the previous chaotic vortex disappeared. Slamming the black katana into the ground, the mysterious swordsmen wielded the longer, silver blade, in two hands, adopting a new fighting pose, with the blade sticking out behind him. The hooded man took a step forward, the goat-like demon reappeared right behind the swordsman falling out of the portal, landing and impaling itself right onto the silver blade. With a single stroke, the hooded man let the corpse fall off. That was the end it

Bringing up the sword to his face, and licking the blood covered edge of the legendary Crissaegrim, Trevor Belmont, or as he was known now as, Alucard said jokingly,

"Well, well. Some stray little sheep lost in the woods. How unfortunate."

* * *

><p>After Alucard had led the two scavengers out of the metro, he had returned to his place of dwelling, the decrepit, but still grand-looking Nosfertus Cathedral, the same church were he had hidden his father all those years ago. Around the Church's permiter, severed demon heads impaled on sharped stakes littered the destroyed yard, as a warning to any would be intruder to stay far away. However, Alucard had a policy of helping any human who needed his assistance, so to off-set the grisly first impression that the Yard tended to bring, Alucard kept a wooden cross hung up on the entryway, as an invitation to people seeking sanctuary. An unholy spawn of Satan wouldn't be able to cross into sanctified ground, so it was a message to anyone seeking help that the Church was the place to hide. As a member of his father's rather elite vampiric bloodline, Alucard had inherited his rather unique resistance against any holy object, unlike other vampires.<p>

Opening the door into his home, the vampire paused for a second glancing to see the waning gibbous moon, before entering the threshold. Nights in Casltevania City, even before the end of the world, were almost always supernaturally dark, not a wholesome night. Something else entirely. Alucard could almost imagine how this place might have looked when the world wasn't as fucked up as it was now. Families crowding the pews, the local priest giving sermons, the almost hypnotizing song of the choir echoing across the Church ground. Alucard envied the tranquility it would have brought.

Going down the tattered carpet, Alucard made his way to the innermost chamber, a little personal adjustment he had made centuries ago. Alucard stopped when he faced an empty bookshelf. The only way to access the room was to whisper the password. Clearing his throat , Alucard uttered,

"Sypha." The staircase shook, causing the abundance of dust that had gathered there to be thrown up. Alucard was sometimes out on patrol for months, so he really didn't have the time to clean the place up. The book shelf fell forward, revealing a dark passageway. Carefully stepping over the bookcase, Alucard entered. As Alucard went deeper down the passage, fog started to creep around him, surrounding him in an aimless mist, with the only sound being his footsteps and the bookcase going back to it's proper place. When he had traveled a good fifteen minutes, the fog was so thick, Alucard couldn't see his hands. Smiling, Alucard summoned his sword, The Crissaegrim, drawing it from thin air. Holding it in two hands, Alucard plunged the blade into the ground, chanting in latin,

"By the four winds, By the seven Arch-Angels, By the Seven Arch-fiends, By the seven old ones. Lest by eyes be hidden, reveal thy self."

In a instant, the gathered fog dissipated, revealing Alucard's Sanctuary. The room was small, but not small enough that Alucard couldn't store all the items he had gathered over the centuries with the help of magic. A bed lay in the center, which held a large steel trunk adjacent to it. Though not normal for a vampire, Alucard preferred the comfort of a mattress over a coffin. The trunk was enchanted to be bottomless, he could store practically store everything he needed in the piece of furniture. At the farthest end of the room, was a small shrine. It was nothing more then some candles, along with a silver crucifix.

When Alucard approached the shrine, he could feel his strength begin to leave him. Like all creatures of the night, silver weakened Alucard. Though the elder vampire did it on purpose, the same reason why he had forged the Crissaegrim with silver as it's main alloy, it was a reminder, as well as a means of strength. If Alucard felt a slight weakness when he wielded the blade, it encouraged him to use his own considerable skill he amassed over the centuries, instead of relying on gimmicky magic.

Going onto one knee, Alucard went into a praying position, facing skyward.

"Dear Father God, I know that I've done wrong through my thoughts, my actions, and the things that I've said, sometimes by mistake and sometimes on purpose. I have gone my own way and not put you at the center of my life. I am very sorry and ask that you please forgive me. I thank you that I can ask you this because I truly believe that your Son, Jesus, died in my place and, through Him, I have access to you. Please help me to follow you more closely every day and live a life which gives glory back to you. I pray this in Jesus' name. Amen."

"He's not listening, you know?" At the sudden sound, Alucard whirled backwards, going into a fighting position, and drawing his secondary blade, Masamune, the katana which he taken from Zobek's Lieutenant after their fateful duel. While less powerful then the Crissaegrim, Masaume wielded very formidable Abyss magic, and was more then welcome in Alucard's vast collection of blades, which he stored in his own pocket dimension (A trick he learned at his Father's castle the first time they fought). He could draw any of his many swords in a split second.

As Alucard turned around, and saw who had spoken to him, he conjured away his sword instantly. Feeling both shock, and warm sense of joy, Alucard's face betrayed a sly-grin,

"You look terrible old man." Alucard said, grinning. Dracul, The Prince of Darkness, known to Alucard as Gabriel Belmont, and more importantly, as father, smiled, revealing his fangs. What Alucard had said, wasn't far from the truth however. His father looked horrible. Huge black bags hid under his glowing red-eyes, and his face seemed almost unbearably tired. Dracul laughed, pointing his clawed hand at his son,

"You fare no better, Son." Dracul outstretched his hand, offering a firm handshake to Alucard's dark gauntleted hand. To his surprise, but nonetheless, and happiness, The younger vampire turned it down, instead opting to close the distance, and embrace his father in a large bear hug. Dracul, returned it with vigor. Normally, they acted a good deal more controlled around each other, but the two vampires hadn't seen each other in more then five years. Leaving the embrace, Dracul glanced around the room, speaking deadpanly,

"Quite clever, Alucard." Alucard chuckled,

"A very useful spell I learned from an old hag when I was visiting the Polish backwoods a very long time again..." Alucard wasted no time asking his father the question that was on his mind, "So, father. How was your trip to Greece?" Dracul had left Castlevania city for Greece several years ago, to examine how the situation was in the outside world. He didn't mean any disrespect for his lack of any more pleasantries, it was just the way the two of them talked, straight to the point. Dracul began to scratch his dark goatee, frowning. Well, not that his father smiled much to begin with.

"Bad, i'm afraid, at least in Athens. The countryside was doing slightly better, but that's not saying much." The elder vampire let out an angry growl, his glowing red eyes flaring a darker color, "Satan committed almost as much troops as he did in Romania, In Greece. He knew the largest remaining concentration of old gods were located there." Alucard frowned, saying "Did you find any?" Dracul said, going up to the small shrine, and picking up the cross, crushing it underneath his hand. Somethings never chanced,

"Old gods? Yes, only one though. Sose."

Alucard adopted a curious look,

"Sose?"

Dracul's face became mellowed in sadness, gripping his hand tight enough to turn his fist into a ball. "Argues's and Nomios's mother." He said sorrowfully, the vampire glancing downward, his eyes filled with dread. Nomios, otherwise known as Pan, was a topic you never wanted to bring up in front of Dracul, one of the many deaths the vampire deeply regretted. Dracul tried to hide his guilt for the Satry god's passing, by asking Alucard,

"So, my son. How is the situation in Castlevania City?" Alucard shook his head, knowing both vampires would become depressed by the end of there conversation due to the influx of bad news,

"Not good I'm afraid. The demons are becoming more organised." That caused Dracul eyebrows to raise in surprise, curious he asked,

"More organised you say?" Alucard nodded his head solemnly, "I'm afraid so. Not two months ago, I was on a patrol with a squad of Brotherhood rangers-" His eyes flaring up in rage, Dracul suddenly shouted, "You've been working with the Brotherhood?!" Old grievances died hard, and when you had centuries to stew in your hatred, it made it even harder to let go, "Yes I have, father." Dracul snorted, "I'm surprised there's enough of them left to fight. There numbers were shattered when Satan invaded and-" It was Alucard turn to interrupt, speaking in an annoyed tone,

"And their leader, Victor Belmont, killed sacrificing his life to save the World..." The older vampire's face, once again, became wracked with guilt. He feebly said, "Son i'm-" Alucard didn't let him finish, "Sorry, yes I know. Think before you insult the dead." Alucard continued, "" As I was saying, me and Brotherhood, now reorganised as The Holy Order of Saint John due to their depleted numbers, Ranger Squad were patrolling the science district for stray demons." He paused, before saying, "And then there was an ambush,we were attacked from all sides by a large group of Dark Cultists hiding among the buildings, armed with rifles and Dark Magic. That was before a horde of Possessed citzens swarmed us when we were talking cover in a ruined bus. It was a massacre, I barely escaped with my life." Dracula scratched his chain, saying,

"That's troubling. Demons never do coordinated surprise attacks."

"I know" Muttered Alucard, "You killed Abaddon, Satan's field commander during the Night of Armageddon, right?" Dracul nodded his head, "I was when I was chasing Victor. The fallen angel got in the way, so I slaughtered him. I dont think there's any demons left to unite the horde with Satan gone-"

Suddenly a flash of blue light enveloped the room, causing the vampires to hiss, both shielding there eyes. Dracul wasted no time conjuring his Void Sword, the large sword radiating cold. Alucard summoned both Masaume and The Crissaegrim, wielding the two blades in both hands like how he did earlier in the Metro. When the flash subsided, what greeted the two ancient vampires was a shimmering, silver portal, a one unlike anything they had ever seen. Alucard resheafed Masume, but kept The Crissaegrim out, but not drawn near his hip. Going closer to the portal, the white-haired vampire was utterly bewildered,

"Strange. I've never seen anything like it." His moved his hand closer to the portal, "It's radiating great power though, I can feel it."

The one and only Lord of Shadow, gazed at the portal's silvery depths. It almost felt...like something was calling him. Something was pleading, and begging for him to enter. Then he heard a voice. A voice that sent shivers down his spine, a voice he hated with every fiber of his being. A voice from inside, a voice that chilled the hearts of man, a voice filled with hatred and fury.

_Don't go...my Prince..._

Dracul turned to his son, trying his best to block out that damnable whisper from inside him, "I'm going over." Alucard grabbed his father by the shoulder, surprised, "Father, are you mad? We don't even know what's on the other side? Hell, we don't even know what kind of magic this is!" Dracul gripped his son forearm, firmly, but not enough to cause the younger vampire pain.

"Listen to me, I know what i'm doing. " Dracul paused before, whispering, "I highly doubt this, and the emergence of these demons are a coincidence. The portal, I can tell, is...not of this world. I need to scout ahead." Alucard said, speaking in a worried voice, "Then i'm going with you." Dracul shook his head, "No you need to stay here and watch the city. Be on the watch for any strange behavior, and wait for me."

Alucard looked...almost sad. He loved his father dearly, despite there differences in opinion and methods. He asked, "How will you get back?" The older vampire smiled, gently pulling Alucard in for another hug, which Alucard returned. "Of course. I'll find my own way if it comes to that." Dracul put his hand to Alucard's cheek, planting a kiss on his forehead, Alucard let go, placing his hand onto the older vampires shoulder, "I'll make you proud father." Dracula turned around, heading forward to the portal. Before he entered, he turned to face his beloved son one more time, "You always do, son." And with that, Dracul vanished his form being consumed by the silver portal. Alucard gently said,

"Goodbye father, until our next meeting."

* * *

><p><em>Halkeginia- Tristain Magic Academy<em>

The sky was a wonderful shade of blue, and the sun was high above among the fluffy white clouds, shining it's bright ray's of sunlight across Tristian Magic Academy. In other words, it was a wonderful day. Known to practically everyone, the famous Tristian Academy was used to train the upper echelons of Helkegian society in the fine, and somewhat dangerous art, of magic. In Halkeginia, nobles used magic and are...''classified'' by there talent in the subject.

Today, the second years were gathered outside in a courtyard, for a very important event. The Springtime Summoning Ritual. It was tradition a for the mages at the academy to conjure, and then bind familiars to serve there daily needs. A certain vampire lord would claim that was a distinctively human excuse for "cheap-slave labor", but many mages disagreed with that label. A familiar was a servant, yes, but more importantly, a life partner, a friend. Regardless, it was a great for all the second year students, a moment of crowning glory you could say. Well...except for one. Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere you could say was a little worried...well...more then a little. Very worried. Almost unbearably worried. In the state she was in, the sun scorched her, her sweat felt like a typhon. Louise was no doubt an excellent student, in terms of intelligence and being, generally, very bright. Unfortunately for the aspiring mage, she had one huge problem. One damning flaw.

She couldn't cast a single spell.

Louise was perfect in the process of invocation, the step before the actual spell, but when it come to releasing the magic energy it always resulted in a massive explosion. The poor girls reputation had spiraled down a summit of never ending failures, and over time, her classmates saw fit to label her as "Louise the Zero", as result of her inability to cast spells. The constant teasing was almost unbearable at times, but the young girl never gave into despair, due to her mother's "Rule of Steel", stating that she must never show her sorrow in the face of adversity. However, this summoning was to be Louise's last chance. If she couldn't do this one spell, she would be expelled from the Academy, and be forced to return to her parents in shame. Being very familiar with her mothers...extreme discipline, Louisse feared she would be disowned and cast out of the Valliere family.

She _needed _to this. Not just for her parents or family, but for herself. She was tired of being picked on, her name used as a mockery. But...she was so stressed. Louisse's imagined the laughter and jeers when she messed up, which she knew, deep down, she would. Glancing to her feet, she glanced at her fellow students. Everyone else in class had summoned their familiars with ease, even the Zerbst has managed to summon a Salamander, and Tabitha...summoned a honest to god dragon! Louisse felt...inadequate. In-superior. Shyly glancing downward, Louise tried to vanish from sight, sinking into the crowd.

One of Louise's professor, a fire mage, Jean Colbert, who was supervising the group of second years, called out,

"Now, is there anyone else who hasn't performed the ritual?" The young mage was perfectly content staying silent, but unfortunately for her, one of Louisse's classmates disagreed. Kirche, a dark skinned, somewhat busty girl with fiery red hair said,

"Louise hasn't."

Louise was exposed.

Colbert fixed the small pair of silver glasses over his eyes, as he nodded his head, calling out

"Ah yes. Come along Miss Valliere."

Almost reluctantly made her way out of the crowd, fixing her long pink hair, standing as tall and keeping her posture as refined as possible. She gave a very nasty flare to Kirche, as she made her way to the summoning circle. The rest of the students began to whisper among themselves about "The Zero." When she was near Colbert, the red head mockingly smiled, "I'd wish you luck, Valliere. But being a zero, I doubt you could even cast an illumination spell, let alone summon a familiar." She teased, snickering. The other students started to laugh, but stopped when Colbert gave them a sharp glare. The fire mage motioned for the pinkette to step forward. Louise snapped, "Shut up Zerbst", as she made her way to Collbert, reaching him Louise asked, "Do I really need to do the summoning ?" The teacher solemly nodded his balding head, "I'm afraid so Miss Vallire. If you cannot summon a familiar...well, it's a harsh reality that you don't belong here in Tristan Magic Academy." Louise gulped nervously, her skin becoming visibly pale at the prospect of that. Steeling herself, Louise took a large, deep breath,

She had no choice, her vast, and as a certain vampire lord would find out, downright egotistical pride as a noble was at stake.

Walking ahead a few steps, she pointed her wand, and began to focus her magical power, as she uttered the words to the ritual, her voice dripping with absolute resonance.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagram of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summoning... and bring forth my..._familiar!" _The young mage shouted with both conviction and pride. Magic manifested around her and burst out when she finished. But nothing happened. With a genuinely remorseful expression. Colbert walked up to her, gently placed his hand on Louise's shoulder. He said, in a low-toned voice, "I'm sorry Miss Valliere, but it looks you f-" The fire mage was cut short, because a delayed explosion was brought forth from the girls summoning attempt, blowing up everywhere in the courtyard.

The sounds of coughing and wheezing echoed across the courtyard. Dust was everywhere, and everyone was blinded by it.

"Damn it Zero!"

"This always happens, when you try and fail to use magic!"

"When will you learn you're not cut out to be a mage?"

"Go home Zero..."

Her classmates cruel words caused Louise to become on the verge of crying. She was no good after all. Coughing, Colbert said,

"Miss Tapitha, could you clear away this dust please," There was no vocal response, but seconds later, the dust was cleared by a petite girl with short blue hair and glasses carrying a staff in one hand and a book in the other. Once all the students had regained proper use of there sense, they all looked on in surprise and shock at the area past Louise, even Tabitha, usually casually indifferent towards about everything, had a small visage of suprise on her bored face. Curious, Louise turned her head. She was beyond shocked.

There was something in the spot where the young mage casted the summoning spell. That something was a man, kneeling on one knee, his fist planted on the ground, which was now a smoldering crater. His first move was bringing up his fist to his knee, and opening his palm, revealing long, sharp fingernails. He pushed himself up, and the students were now able to get a good look at him. He was much taller than Colbert, as well as a good deal more built, wearing black leather boots and dark pants, which were held up by a grand skull-adorned belt. The man wore no shirt, showing off his defined muscular torso. A crimson red leather coat with gold trimmings sat on his upper body. The coat looked very well-made, as well as incredibly expensive. The way the mysterious man wore it, practically yelled he was a refined, yet incredibly powerful noble. His forearms had red, scale-like bracers with crimson elbow spikes, with black sleeves that ruffled out at the wrist and connected to the coat. The man's skin was deathly pale, and his hair, dark brown, nearly black in color , went past his shoulders, like an endless dark ocean, parting above his face, divided it. He was extremely handsome, with sharp facial features and a heavy goatee. The man looked like he couldn't have been over thirty.

However, the most striking feature on the man was his piercing eyes. Sanguine-red, they glowed unnaturally, making the normally very handsome man seem utterly inhuman. Worst of all, when you looked at them, they appeared...to gaze into you. Into your soul.

Colbert was the first to break out of the initial shock, the fire mage went over to Louise, and tapped her on the shoulder, freeing the girl from her-trance like state. Sternly, he said,

"You need to finish the ritual." Blushing, she nodded her head and walked over to the man. She still couldn't fathom how this was possible. She had actually summoned a familiar! But...it was a human. There were no recorded instances of someone summoning a person as familiar. To add further doubt, by his appearance, the man seemed to be a noble. Did she kidnap a royal from another kingdom by mistake? Louise stood in front of the man, and tugged at his coat, trying to get his attention.

His eyebrows raised, the man looked down at her, kneeling so he was now in eye contact with the young mage. His blood-red eyes gazed into her's. Trembling , Louise brought out her wand, and started to chant the contract for the familiar ritual. A blue, glowing circle appeared below , as she spoke, "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessing upon this humble being and make him my familiar," with the last words of the chant, Louise brought her hands up to the man's face, before she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. The light from the magic circle died down, and the man gazed at Louise, with a cold fury, until a sizzling sound could be heard. The man stood up quickly, as he watched the Red Runes burn into his left hand. It didn't cause him any visible pain, only annoyance. When the Runes were completely branded into his hand, he briefly studying them. He looked back at the young pinkette, his in-human eyes growing brighter and more angry by the second. The voice that left his lips was impeccably smooth, thick with an accent no one could recognize. Above all however, it resonated unbridled power, a power that demanded respect.

"Tell me, girl..." He practically seethed, "Are you the one who dares summon The Dragon?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_OOC: Guys what do you prefer, somewhat sort, 3000 word long chapters, or six thouands-ten thousand long ones? Obiviously, the later will take longer, but I can write more detailed so I think it's better in the long run. Regardless, Merry Christmas!_**

**_BTW, _****_Guiche duel is next._**

**_Chapter 2: Settling in_**

_I feel unclean..._

The kiss lasted only moments, but being kissed by a girl who looked no older then thirteen, made the vampire very uncomfortable. Gabriel was many things, but never a child molester or, as he heard Alucard say, Pedofork. (Some sort of internet slang. The vampire prince didn't even know what the internet was, into his son had explained it to him. By the time he knew, it was already too late to experience. With the Apocalypse and all. No internet memes for him)

"Well?" He asked, Dracul's eyes glowed with fury. Partly out of real anger, but mostly from Dracul's attempt at intimidation. Going by the fact that the pink-haired girl was paralyzed in pure terror, The Vampire Lord knew it was working. Grinning, the vampire revealed his dagger-like fangs, which caused the young mage's hands to tremble. Eying his surroundings, Dracul glanced skyward, blocking the rays of light with his arm. The Prince of Darkness had an unusual resistance against the sun. Normally other vampires would perish in seconds, but Dracul has almost complete immunity against it. Still, The Dragon would take the comfort of the dark before it any day.

A horrible thought suddenly entered into his head. Quickly, Dracul checked to see if his skin was radiating red light. Nope. He wasn't sparkling.

_Thank...god. _He hesitated saying that, but in this case, he was truly thankful his arch-enemy had the decency not to turn him into one of those...nightmarish _things _, his son had told him about. Something about becoming a sparkling, pansy, fairy that preyed on young girls made any vampire proud that, no matter how monstrous you became, you would never be as damned as that. One day, Alucard had approached his father, with a large pile of books in hand. He had asked his father to burn them, with sanctified flame (While his son had the same resistance against holy objects Dracul possesed, they still caused him slight discomfort.) Dracul couldn't fathom what had his son so spooked but after reading through the tomes, The Dragon knew it was his duty as a proud creature of the Night to expunge the twisted novels, and damn them to the pits of Averus.

Getting up, Dracul dusted off his shoulders, briefly inspecting the crater in the ground, before examining the area, and the people around him. Young teenage girls and boys gathered around, catching quick glances at the vampire, some of the females, blushed vibrant red at the sight of the vampire prince. One in particular, a dark-skinned girl who wore her uniform in a way that exposed her cleavage, ogled him intensely with eyes filled with...what appeared to be pure, feral lust. It was almost disturbing.

_These humans are strange-looking. The uniforms their wearing make them look like modern-day students, like in those dumb vampire manga's Alucard had shown him for a laugh, but those cloaks... _There style of clothing was no doubt unusual. But apparently, even stranger, was there hair color. Many of them, had unnatural colors, pink, purple, blue, as if they had there hair dyed, which was a very modern technique. But those cloaks were so terribly old-fashioned, that they wouldn't look out of place when Gabriel was growing up.

Besides people, strange-looking creatures stood besides there , presumably, human masters. There's "Familiars", or so the young girl called them, ranged from small floating eyeballs, to large, reptilian beasts. Infact, Gabriel could have sword he saw a Blue Dragon among the crowd of monsters,

_Well, it's always good to see kinsfolk. _

Dracul himself had a wide arrange of Creatures of the Night beholden to him, and while he generally treated his servants,as long as they remained loyal to him, well, he had no qualms with throwing them away if it benefited him. This did not seem to be the case here, as the vampire noticed all kinds of affectionate actions being performed on the Familiars.

_Odd_

"He's so handsome..." A girl, holding a turtle like-creature in her arms managed to say, her cheeks becoming scarlet. _"And so...manly..." _A boy with brown hair, standing beside the girl with the turtl_e. _Holding the girl's slim body firmly, a young looking man with golden hair, whom carried what seemed to be a rose in his free arm, nodded his head, "Quite. He must be nobility."

_Ugh..._

The older looking man with glasses, who seemed to be in-charge, approached Gabriel, putting his hand on the young girls shoulder, "Pardon me Louise." The girl, whose name was apparently, Louise, managed to stutter out, "Uh-Huh..." feeblishly, made way for the teacher. Going up to Gabriel, he asked, his voice, tinged with curiosity, "Excuse me, sir, but could I inspect your arm?" Gabriel appreciated politeness, but regardless, had still had an inherent mistrust for humans. He knew there true natural all too well. He nodded his head, but still trying to seem distant, he said sharply, "Be quick." The professor gently grabbed his wrist, and briefly examined the glowing red runes, which were now inscribed into his flesh. Going by the information he had gathered in his very brief time here, Dracul assumed these runes binded him to the young girl. Centuries ago, the vampires reaction of such insolent would to go on a brutal rampage and kill everyone in the vicinity, but the situation at hand called for a more...delicate approach.

Inspecting the runes, Dracul saw familiarity to them. They appeared to be, or were similar, to Ancient Nordic. Gandálfr, they said. Roughly translated to English, the rune read "Left-Hand of God". That phrase instantly caused Dracul to fill with rage, and disgust, more to do with how he knew, deep down, how fitting that title was in regards to him, then his grievances and hatred he felt for God.

_Even here, I cant escape you. _

The Professor's voice carried across the courtyard, as if he was amplifying it with a spell,

"Alright students, return to your rooms and spend the rest of the day with your new familiar's."

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, <em>

Dracul, stood by the closed wooden doorway into the young mage's, who he now knew as Louise, room. The professor, Jean Colbert, had explained quite a bit to Dracul, mostly about his situation. But he still knew dangerously little about this new world, Halkeginia. More importantly, Gabriel knew nothing about why he was summoned here as Louise's familiar, or the connection this had with the emergence of intelligent demons back in his world. The vampire would need to visit the school's library first, gathering as much knowledge as he could.

He would have already, if it wasn't for the annoying little girl,whom he was expected by everyone to call master from now on.

Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere sat crossed legged on her bed, eyeing the vampire with scorn and contempt. She hadn't said a word since the summoning, and seemed to be content with giving Dracul angry looks. To be honest, Gabriel was a little uneasy around her, even if he didn't show it. Crossing her arms, Louise shouted,

"How did I know your actually nobility? You could have just stolen those clothes!" Dracul rolled his eyes. Besides being the Prince of Darkness, Gabriel actually had (when he was human at least) noble blood in him, as he was the illegitimate son of Clavaus Cronqvist, a noblemen from England. Despite being, technically, a bastard, he was as much as noble, as any of these spoiled children. This entire experience had reminded him how much he hatred the upper nobility back on Earth. While he hated humanity in general, a portion of his wrath was reserved for the snooty elite. They always disliked people less fortunate then themselves, thinking they were somehow above the ones they labelled as "Peasants" or "Plebians". All men were equal in death, Dracul made sure to remind them that fact when he killed them back when he actively terrorized humanity. If he recalled correctly, back when he served in the Brotherhood, all those years ago, the sons of nobles always got better treatment, and looked down upon the rest of the monastery, even the teachers.

_Blasted Nobles. They never change._

Speaking politely, and not wanting to cause any needless conflict, Dracul said,

"I can assure you, girl, I am no commoner." Besides, Dracul had better things to do then antagonize spoiled teenagers,

Louise was still unconvinced, so she eyed Dracul harshly. Not knowing, back on Earth, that would have been a death sentence. "I think your lying, I don't even know your name!"

_Does my certain blood type matter so much to these people..._

Obliviously not getting through to the girl, that, he was not in fact a peasant, he attempted a different approach. In a sudden flash of crimson mist, the vampire disappeared, taking his mist form. The girls eyes filled with shock, and surprise, as she quickly got off her bed, glancing in all directions. The vampire took physical form once more, right in front of her, eyeing her with his furious glowing eyes. The girl yelped in surprise, and she quickly jumped backwards in fear. Gabriel's voice was deep, and very menacing, a dragon's voice made manifest,

"Listen to me, girl. I have taken your disrespect quite well, don't you think? But there's only so much I can take, before I get _angry." _Dracul emphasized the final word, was something the girl,_ didn't want to see. _"Understood?" The girl feenbishly nodded her head, her mothers way of Steel slowly leaving her. Gabriel smiled, revealing his vampiric fangs once more, causing the girl to shudder. She managed to stutter out,

"What...what...are you?" Gabriel coldly responded,

"I am the wolf among sheep. The shadow that stalks the night, preying on man. I am Dracul The Dragon" He bowed mockingly, "A vampire, girl." Her eyes became bewildered, as she starred at him in disbelief, "That's not possible, if you were a vampire, then...how can you be out during the day?"

"If you couldn't tell by my name, I am _beyond _a normal vampire, my dear." The girl was still too shocked to formulate a response, so she took the time to gaze at his muscular toso, which was exposed. Dracul tapped his feet impatiently, he really didn't have time to humor Louise. The girl's eyes grew angry, all of a sudden. She shouted, "Are you lying? Are you trying to make fun of me!?"

_Angels above..._

When reason failed, Dracul almost always resorted to violence. Unfortunately, hitting a young girl who could barely cast a spell didn't seem like an option at the time. So instead, he flared his nostrils, and appeared as pissed off as he could, it seemed to work, as Louise withdrew in fear a second time. "Listen, girl." His voice filled with rage, "What reason would I have to lie?" Dracul would have used crueler words if it was anyone else, but the girl's self-esteem seemed to be already in tatters, so he didn't want to kick a dead horse. Taking his leave of the room, Dracul only spared a second to glance back at the young mage, "I'm heading to the library, i'll see you in the morning. You can clean your own laundry. "

* * *

><p>Outside, the beautiful moon casted it's rays of white moonlight down upon the world. Surprisingly, on this world, there seemed to be two moons, as a smaller, red moon stood beside its larger white neighbor. Even when he waged his unholy crusade upon all of gods creations, he always appreciated the comfort of the moon. The Prince of Darkness enjoyed the spectacle, standing tall and proud among the garden, which was filled with Snow White Lilly flowers. Sometimes, the moon reminded Dracul that there was always something bigger then him, beside his most hated foe, which brought a little bit of warmth.<p>

A small pur echoed across the garden, which caused the vampire to turn around. Shyly backing away, was the blue dragon familiar he saw early. It was quick large, easily big enough to carry more then three people on it's back. The Dragon's head was armored with a natural thick ridge, and it's eye glowed luminous blow. The dragon's wings were folded behind it's back, and it walked towards the vampire lord on all fours.

_ He's clearly not the calamity of destruction that are so feared were i'm from. But a brother nonetheless, _

Smiling warmly, Dracul asked, "Were is your master, little one?" The creature shook it's head. Gabriel could tell it was very intelligent, and seemed to understand the vampire. The dragon approached Dracul, it's head moving closer to the vampire arm. Gabriel patted it on the head, scratching underneath it's chin, which caused the dragon to gently rub his head against the vampire.

"She likes you."

A monotoned voice from behind, caused Dracul to glance back, hand still on the Dragon's head. A small, petite girl with short blue hair awaited him. She was smaller then even Louise, and wore thick, silver glasses. The blank expression on her voice showed that she was stoic. Nestled underneath her right arm, was a large tome. Dracula continued to rub the dragon's chin, asking,

_Ah, so "he's" actually a "she"..._

"What's her name?"

"Slyphid." The girl said, in a blank tone. Dracul scratched under the dragons ear, "Slyphid, huh? That's a majestic name." The small blue haired girl went closer to the pair, standing on the otherside of the dragon,

"Your not a normal vampire, are you?" Gabriel eyed the girl oddly, "Hmmmmm?" The blue haired girl, said plainly, "I saw your teeth during the familiar summoning. Vampires have fangs, don't they? She scratched her chin, "But then again, vampires burn in sunlight. Who, or what are you?"

_Finally, someone who speaks sense, _

Dracul nodded his head in acknowledgment, " Prince Dracul, at your service." The young girl's voice and face remained emotionless, "The Dragon?" Surprised, Gabriel said, "That's what it means. Your much more perceptive, then your classmates, girl. What's your name?"

"Tabitha." The girl said quietly. Dracul gazed upward back at the moon once again. Tabitha raised a question, "What are you planning to do with Louise?" Gabriel glanced back, saying, "What do you mean by that?" Tabitha, still speaking monotoned, continued, "Your a vampire, aren't you? Don't vampires suck blood?" Gabriel let out a hollow laugh, "My day's of preying on young virgins are long over, girl." Not that Dracula every singled out virgins to target. Most of Dracul's feeding came from the Brotherhood Knights that were sent out to kill him. Tabitha iron mask of indifference continued to impress the vampire, as she said,

"Dont hurt her."

Showing off his fangs, Dracul grinned, saying "What is Louise to you?" Unfazed by the attempt at intimation, the student kept her neutral face, saying simply "Nothing."

Confused, Dracul patted Slyphid on the head one more time, before leaving the Dragon and her master behind, heading back inside. The night was still young, and Gabriel needed to visit the library. Before leaving, he promised, "No harm shall befall Louise, from me, at least. That I swear."

* * *

><p>Back inside, Gabriel was going down a hallway, when a servant girl ran into him. She was carrying a platter with tea biscuits, and a tea kettle. Surprised, the maid loudly yelped, "Kyhaaa!"<p>

In a flash of supernatural speed, the vampire catched the servant girl in his arms, before she could fall down, using other hand to grab the platter, including it's contents. There faces inches apart, the maid's face suddenly became flustered. Not really concerned for her well-being, but still retaining an air of civility, Dracul asked,

"Are you alright?" The maid nodded her head, still blushing deeply. Dracul gave her an impatient look, and too the maids horror, realized she was gripping the strange looking man's wrist tightly. Blushing even more, the maid bowed her in shame, instantly letting go of the vampire. Gabriel handed the maid back her tray, careful not to cause the tea and biscuits to fall off.

"OH, i'm so sorry mi'lord..." Gabriel responded with a slight snarky smile, and "It's alright milady." To her shock, and bewilderment, the maid, realized the handsome man's breath-taking eyes. Blood red, they glowed and stared into the depths of her soul, making her speechless. She stuttered out, "Is...there...anything, I can do for...you?" The man nodded,

"Yes, in fact. Do you know were the nearest library is?" Gabriel, knowing how large and prestigious the academy was, assumed there were several libraries on the school grounds. The maid pointed her finger down the hallway to her right, "Go down that hallway, and take a left. The library is at the end of the corridor."Dracul let his head fall in thanks, giving the maid a kind smile,which caused her heart to race. Dracul always made an attempt to treat his servants with respect, and going by the way Louise was, Dracul had no doubt this girl wasn't treated fairly by the students belonging to rich, noble families. He gave her a kind smile, and bowed his head,

"I am in your debt. If you wouldn't mind, may I know your name?" The young maid cleared her throat, saying shyly. "Siesta, my lord." Putting up his hand, Gabriel told her, "Please, call me Dracul." Siesta glanced away, her face feeling like it was on fire, "Um-thank you...Drac-cul..." She struggled to pronounce his name. Giving her a final bow of his head, the Dragon turned away from the blushing maid, heading towards his destination.


End file.
